Zutara: Aang Gets Friendzoned
by ALC23
Summary: The group has a month of down time before going their separate ways. Katara finally realizes that she doesn't feel the same way Aang does for her. But what happens when the heart wants what the heart wants? This is what happens when Katara finally friendzones Aang. The confusing road of trial and error twists and turns while the gang tries to enjoy their last days together.
1. Chapter 1 Twinkle Toes Isn't Twinkling

May 25, 2012

Zutara Part One: twinkle Toes Isn't Twinkling

Aang could not keep up with Zuko while they sparred with fire bending. Sometimes he would use air bending to level the playing field but today it wasn't enough. The gang was still in the fire nation, the war had just ended and they all had a month before going their separate ways. Seated under the huge willow tree, Suki was seated to Katara's left, she was conversing with Toph about the end of the Invasion. But for some reason Katara was particularly distracted by the guys' sparring. It seemed as if Zuko wasn't holding anything back as he advanced on Aang, she knitted her eyebrows as her heart thumped a little harder.

"Right Katara?" Toph snickered. Her clear eyes glittering with excitement.

"Huh?" Katara faced the table. She looked at Suki, it was hard to get used to her without makeup almost like looking one side of a coin. Concentrating on the conversation tuning out the grunts and blasts thirty feet away.

"What's with you sugar queen? You're all zoned out. Oh. I get it. I guess Twinkle Toes gets your heart rate up hmm?" Toph poked her.

"No. I mean yeah," she blushed. Katara hoped Toph couldn't tell she was lying. She began to focus her energy on slowing her pulse, that evil craft came in handy sometimes.

"Aren't you two having dinner tonight?" Suki eagerly asked. She was ecstatic about her and Aang. Her eyes twinkled from the fascination of young love. But it wasn't love, not that kind.

"Yeah and our nightly walk. Nothing special." Katara feebily feigned an attempt to look excited while brushing it off. It was all she could do not to swing her leg nervously. She could fool Toph once but she doubted twice. If she could see, she could probably see right through her. Suki didn't notice a thing.

Suki began to tell them about her first date with Sokka, Katara took the oppurtunity to sort out her thoughts. She couldn't understand her fascination with Zuko. He was still slightly grouchy and maintained aloof. But he did She liked Aang and Aang liked her right?

Desperate for solitude, Katara stood up, "Alright. I'll you see you girls later. I'm going to practice."

"Yeah a dip in the pool sounds great." Toph pushed out her chair.

"Er. I need to focus. I found some old scrolls in the palace library. And they're quite complicated." Katara hated to lie. She despised people who did, especially people who lied to their friends.

The jig was up, Toph pursed her lips, "Okay."

Trying to remain inconspicuous, "See you at dinner?"

"Dinner with Twinkle Toes, right?"

It was as if Toph was comparing both reactions, "Yeah. But maybe we could catch up later?"

Suki chuckled softly, "I don't think so."

Toph's face broke out into a sly grin.

Blood rushed up, "No. That's not. He can't." Katara spun on her heel, "See you later tonight."

"Whatever you say Sugar Queen." Toph's comment was supposed to be endearing on the surface but actually had an icy bite. Suki didn't notice so she laughed anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 Water Fight

May 25, 2012

Katara walked briskly through the corridors of the Fire Lord's palace. It was surreal to believe that the war was over and Zuko was the Fire Lord. His hair was always in a topknot, never messy like it used to be. It made her think of the beginning back in the South Pole when his head was shaved with a ponytail.

Her heart started to thud again, Zuko really gave it his all in sparring today. Aang was still mastering fire bending but something in Zuko pushed him to the edge. She wondered if something was eating him and he was taking out his aggression through practice. Katara couldn't blame him. It was stressful coordinating the three nations back to what they once were. Displaced people and rebuilding, restructuring socities and communities to be focused on equality. It made Katara's head swim.

Katara weaved through the labrinth that brought her to a secret pool in one of the most inner courtyards. It was a natural hot spring, the steam misting over made it look inviting. It was well kept but something about it made the place feel comfortable. Ivy snaked down one wall and moss grew tidily on statues in patches. it was as if it were done on purpose.

Sliding in with her underclothes on, the warm engulfed her aching muscles. Katara sighed with satisfaction. It felt nice to relax after all the stress of rebuilding of the three nations. Meeting after meeting, planning and advising, Katara was ready to bang her head on the wall. But for this month, everyone was taking a hiatus. Less meetings, handpicked advisers taking the helm. It would be a nice mini vacation before slipping back into their old lives, helping to replace what was lost.

Even though Katara wasn't the avatar or the Fire Lord or anything special. She felt an enormous weight on her shoulders. Sokka was going to the South Pole with Dad and the others. But she was going to the North Pole alone trying to unite the Water Tribe again. She held her breath and sunk into the water. In an attempt to clear her mind she swam and practiced some water bending techniques. She wasn't actually lying when she told Toph she needed to practice. Katara just needed space.

Even though her brain was comatose with exhaustion, she needed to sort out her feelings. As the days went by, the spark she felt when Aang kissed her flickered more and more. It was dangerously close to extinguishing. It wasn't that she didn't love Aang, it was that she didn't love him like that. She always wished for a kind, compassionate man to marry. Aang was all that and more but he wasn't quite a man yet. Besides she was yearning for more. Katara found herself wondering if when people actually obtained what they wanted, did they begin to discard it since it was achieved? When we get what we want do we dismiss since there are no more challeges?

The more she thought of Aang, the more Zuko ran through her thoughts. His image huanted her throughout the day, the rare times he smiled. She thought about him constantly. He had nothing to offer her. Zuko had lightened up a great deal after being crowned but shut himself off again as stress set in. He was back to being aloof with undertones of condescension. She had forgiven him for all that he had done but it didn't mean that she had to forget.

"Katara. What are you doing here?" cutting through her thoughts, Zuko was at the entrance of the small courtyard. The water whip she had been practicing fell and she couldn't seem to find her voice. Looking at the sky instead of his face she could she see birds flying overhead.

"I was practicing. What are you doing here?" Smart move. Questioning the 'Fire Lord.' It was as if it weren't bad enough that she liked him, he had found her as well.

"This is my private courtyard since this is my palace." His voice monotone and eyes seared into hers. Her stomach felt like filled with bees than butterflies. The way he spoke was so aggravating. He was so rude.

"Well, your majesty excuse my ignorance," she spat in retaliatation. She ennunciated each word with exaggeration. "I was just leaving."

Katara gathered her clothes under arms, sopping wet. Zuko blocked the doorway. "Can you please move? Since this is your private courtyard I need to leave."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow and simply shrugged, "Make me."

"You're being ridiculous. Now move." Katara was seething. Zuko folded his arms. Clearly he had just finished with Aang since he was dripping with sweat but apparently his adrenaline was still in full swing. Katara gathered her energy, exhaling she sank into a fighting stance.

"You asked for it." She drew up a water whip with which he deflected making it steam. Zuko took the opportunity to advance forward as Katara took more fromthe spring. Hands illuminated with fire started to take quick punches. Katara dodged them best she could letting herself be pushed back toward she pool. She made a feeble defense. Near the water she focused slipped out from his attacks, and sneaked a rope of water around his ankle. That had been the plan when he leapt up to avoid being yanked into the water. As he came down hard, Katara channeled all her energy into creating water ropes on her arms. She caught Zuko on his way down. Katara's ropes dumped him into the pool.  
Katara felt triumphant, another check for her. After she made one quick gloat. After all this time, he was still a brat who couldn't admit defeat easily. A little rubbing it in his face would hopefully tone down his ego.

Zuko hadn't emerged yet. He was probably playing a trick. Katara pushed the worry onto the edge of her thoughts. But he still wasn't coming up. She dropped her bundled clothes by her side, still in her underthings. She stepped up to the rim and peered in.

Zuko sprang up from the water and wrapped his arms around her legs, drawing her into the water with him. She aware that she was only in the lightest of clothing when he was still fully dressed. Katara struggled to hold her breath and wrestle out of his grip. He was too strong, she elbowed him in his stomach. Didn't do much, since it was muscle.

Finally breaking the surface, he let go. He actually had the nerve to laugh.

"You're an asshole." Katara waded over to the steps, Zuko's hand clasped her wrist.

"C'mon I was only kidding," Zuko rolled his eyes. "You wanted a challenge and I gave you one." There was that sly grin again and somehow in the misdt of that her stomach did a backflip.

All of a sudden Katara became angry, "No. You wanted a fight! I gave you one and you were a sore loser."

Katara pulled the water up and splashed it hard in his face. She started cracking up, now his bun was ruined. His hair was completely in his face. Before he could brush it back, she gave another blast. Giving him a minute to breath, "That was joing around. This however is not."

Katara splashed him again and then jumped on him putting his neck in the crook of her elbow. She attempted to drag him best she could. Zuko turned the tables, he gripped her arms firmly twisting in until Katara was facing him. Zuko put her up against the pool wall. They were both breathing hard he leaned his hands on the edges one either side of her.

"What was that?" Zuko finally exhaled. His eyes were angry but simultaneously intrigued.

"What was supposed to be payback," Katara was annoyed that her heart was beating like a timpani. She hoped it wasn't so loud he could hear it. Katara folded her arms, self concious. She stared back defiantly at Zuko. Beginning to feel uncomfortable standing so close to him. She tried to move his arm, "Now you really need to move."

"Or what?" Cocking his head to one side.

"You know what." Katara really needed to get out of there. It didn't feel right. It wasn't fair to Aang. She felt angry at herself for wanting to stay but she knew she couldn't.

"You're scared." Zuko leaned in close to her ear. "Admit it."

"Admit what?" Katara didn't know what to do, she didn't have enough room to bend. Zuko was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He still radiated heat from their struggle.

"That you're afraid of me," he whispered as he pulled back to see her reaction.

"Ha! Yeah right." Katara was freaked out but she kept her thin composure.

"Then this won't be a problem." What wouldn't be a problem? He took her cheek in his hand and dove down smashing his mouth with hers. At first Katara leaned back but gave in, deepening the contact. She reached up and took his face in her hands. One of his hands rested on her lower back pushing her into him.

She pushed him back as hard as she could. She couldn't do this to Aang. She turned and lfited herself out of the pool. Katara ran through the halls, leaving her robes on the floor. She could still hear Zuko calling after her as her feet pounded the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 A Desirable Altercation

Dripping wet, Katara pounded her feet as hard as they could, navigating through the palace halls farther away from Zuko. She silently cursed herself for leaving her robes in the courtyard. All she was wearing was her underskirt and wrap top. It was so thin, it was almost see through. Breathing hard, she turned into a deserted corridor, bended the water out of her hair and clothes. Braiding the knotted mess the best she could, she was still in shock from Zuko's kiss.

Stepping out into the hall, she looked both ways. She spotted a servant.

"Hey. Um Excuse me? Yeah, excuse me." The servant looked up startled to see her. This part of the palace must have been really remote. "Could I please get an extra set of robes or something?"

Regaining his composure, "Yes mistress Katara, follow me."

She followed his brisk walk into a spare bedroom. It was decorated in the red hues that represented the fire nation. There was a bed, a desk, and a small lounge area. Sitting on the bed, she heard someone walking down the hall. Oh goodness.

The servant emerged back into the suite from a side closet. He handed her plain black robes. "I'm sorry I do not have something more elegant to offer, mistress. I will be outside if you need any more assistance."

"Um. Great." He had already walked out of the room before she could say 'thank you.'

The robes were a refined cotton, simple yet beautiful, the quality was like nothing she ever felt before. She fastened the buttons on the inside to secure the garment. Glancing around the vacant room, Katara located the vanity, rummaging through the drawers, found a brush to tame her knots.

Katara took a deep breath and began to rebraid her hair. Shock subsiding allowing her to think more clearly. What made Zuko think that he could kiss her like that? What gave him the right? He had always been spoiled. She couldn't help to think that maybe being crowned was making him relapse to his old ways. Like she would ever give that Zuko a chance.

And what about Aang? Aang who had been so sweet and loving. Growing manlier by the day. Yeah he was funny and compassionate, but why wasn't that what Katara was looking for? Her heart dropped when she thought of it would hurt Aang if she really did like Zuko. She couldn't understand why she'd like a brat of a man rather than loving Aang. What was wrong with her?

"Fire Lord Zuko. Please wait," the servant feeibily tried to deter the raging bender. Zuko threw the door open but more gently closed it as if he remembered to breathe.

"Good thing I'm all changed. That would have-" Katara sarcastically began.

"Why did you leave?" The urgency in his voice made Katara wary.

"Because you kissed me! Who does that? First you dunk me and then." Katara couldn't make her mouth work fast enough. "You kissed me. How could you kiss me? You know. You know."

The words had escaped Katara, she was too stunned and everything was moving too fast.

"I know what? You kissed me back you know." Zuko's face was knotted with confusion, anger, and what seemed like concern. His tone said otherwise. "First you oogle me when I'm sparring and every other time you see me. What's up with that?"

Regaining her senses, she fired back, "What are you talking about! You're not even making sense! I was only looking at you because you were looking at me. That's natural to look at someone who's looking at you. So I wasn't looking at you to begin with. Because you were looking-"

"Enough!" Good ole Zuko was back. His true colors were anger and pride except this time he switched a ponytail for a bun.

"You don't control me!" Katara jabbed her finger at him for emphasis. She couldn't believe how he was such an ass. " You can't march around and tell me when enough is enough!"

"Actually I can since I'm Fire Lord and this is my palace," Zuko furiously said with an unnerving calm.

"Actually. I'm leaving." Katara elbowed past him. Once again, he grabbed her.

"No you're not," grabbing her forearm. His posed hold forced her to look straight into his face.

"Yeah. No you're not." Trying to jerk her arm back she snarled, "Let go. Let go right now."

"No," he simply stated.

"Yes." He tried to lean in, with her free arm she crashed her palm on his face. Even though he didn't ease his grip she still gave him a big sassy grin. He touched his fingers to his nose pulling them back to see blood. Shrugging she innocently said, "You practically asked for it."

"The more you fight it, the more it pulls you in." His expression was blank as he let go. He turned and left the chamber.

Stepping into the hall the servant looked like he didn't hear a thing. Katara jogged to catch up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

They were in familiar Zuko's face was set in cold defiance, he ascended the huge staircase leading to the royal quarters.

Why was it the people who ignored you were the most desirable. What was more mind boggling was why did she still want to kiss a man who became rough and yelled. Katara shook her head and went to go find Aang for their dinner date.

**If I get up to FIVE reviews, I'll post Part 5 tonight. This evening or maybe this afternoon. The more reviews the quicker the post. I Have 12 parts written so far and it's still not finished :) Thank you for reading, all favorites, story alerts, and reviews are _deeply_ appreciated. Readers are one of the reasons authors write!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Heart Breaking Date

May 27, 2012

Katara cut through the gardens toward the beach. Before stepping out of the tall dune grass she smoothed the new black robes. They were simple yet sophisticated. Katara hoped Aang would notice but not think anything of it. Exhaling a breath of relief, she was glad that she didn't run into anyway on the way. Gathering her thoughts she strolled toawrd Aang who was fidgeting in his seat.

The table was set very nicely. The candles were unlit though.

"Hi Katara. You look nice." Nice? That was it? Aang looked good, he seemed a little taller. She made herself smile.

"Thanks it's good to see you too." She was mad at herself for kissing Zuko. She used to feel so comfortable wiht Aang but now she wanted to run the other way.

"Alright watch this." He breathed deep and with the push of his palm he lit all the candles at once. He bowed jokingly. It wasn't as if she felt bad enough now she was thinking of their sparring. She willed herself to get a grip.

Aang yammered on about how much Zuko was teaching him. It felt like Karma had slapped her in the face. He animatedly explained the moves and stances. Elaborating on how he dodged this way and that. If he were anyone else it might seem like gloating but to Aang it was like talking about fun stuff. It seemed fun but circumstances had flipped the tables on definition of fun.

"Katara. This has been really great. I mean the war ended. We defeated the Fire Lord or I guess I should say Ozai. And we're finally together." The last part really caught her attention. She hadn't noticed dinner had ended. Aang slid his hand over hers his big chocolate eyes looking hers. "I love you."

"Uh." What was she supposed to say? "I love you too."

Aang smiled affectionately and pushed his out chair out. He walked over and held his hand out. Katara held his hand as they walked back to the palace. Katara felt sick to her stomach but she faked a smile. Walking through the big hallways she felt empty. She didn't do anything wrong, she had pushed Zuko off. Why did she feel like she bended an icicle in Aang's back?

Stopping at her room, Aang took her other hand. It felt like the air was squeezed out of her lungs, it was all Katara could do not to hyper ventilate. Aang was too lovestruck to notice.

"Good night Katara, that was really nice." He down at their feet as he brought his head up she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he evenly said, "after all this time and all the years in that iceberg. I'm glad you were the one that found me. Now that we defeated Ozai we can really be together. I'll always love you."

Still holding her hands, he pressed his lips gently to hers. Light and sweet, she hoped she didn't taste the way she felt, rotten. Aang was so sweet but Katara knew her love wasn't true.

Katara whispered, "Good night Aang."

Shutting the door left alone with her thoughts. Katara couldn't find any logic in her situation. She was no further from right than she was from wrong. She was afraid if she stayed with Aang any longer her heart might completely break because each time she thought of their date her heart cracked a little more.


	5. Chapter 5 I Rise With the Sun

May 27, 2012

Katara's thoughts swam in guilt. In one day she had kissed two individuals who used to be at each others' throat. One was pompous and arrogant. On the other hand was a compassionate person beaming with love and positively. Maybe she took too many water whips to the head.

Katara dug around her armoire searching for her old water tribe clothes. Even though the Fire Nation was engulfed in dry heat she rubbed the familiat fur on her skin reminding her of Gran Gran. She missed home and the feeling of the cold nipping at her face. Most of all she missed a hot bowl of sea prune stew.

After hours of tossing and turning Katara yanked on her sandals. It was morning but it was still very dark outside. Nimbly making her way out of the grand halls, she stepped out into the moonlight. It felt good soaking in its energy. Bending under the moon erased her sickening worry, it made her feel alive. Although erased and on the edge of her thoughts, Zuko had made her feel charged. It was like getting a shock and the worst part was she had liked it.

Regret welled up all over again. Katara's remorse quickly transitioned into anger throwing icicles through the air. They pratically melted before they made contact with the sand. Katara immersed herself in praticing new bending techniques. She tried to reign in her strength to control the breaking waves. Toying with the height and speed. The effort to concentrate left no time to think about Aang, Zuko, or the others. It was good, hard work.

Pale yellow seeped with the dark black residue of midnight. The sun had slowly crept up and Katara was too busy to notice. Nor did she realize that the Fire Lord was walking her way. He rose with the sun every morning to bend it was when he felt the strongest. Thirty feet from where Katara was he began to pratice sparring moves by himself.

When Katara heard the first fire blast, the water octopus she had surrounded herslef wiht, surged stronger. Her bending wasn't as good now that the moon was fading into the day.

When she saw it was Zuko, her pulse raced. He was shirtless with agni kai attire. Katara bit her lip in comtemplation. One foot in front of the other, she could do this.

"Hey." Katara stifled a giggle, it seems she snuck up on him.

Stiffening and crossing his arms, "Good morning."

His cold tone was not going to deter her so easily.

"What are you doing up so early?" Attempting a friendly disposition.

As if he rolled his eyes, he evenly stated, "I rise with the sun."

"Then this is a daily thing?" Nodding her head. Then would you mind a sparring partner?"

"It's fine." Piquing his interest and turning up the corners of his mouth like concealing a smile. "I wouldn't mind a follow- up from the other day."

She almost turned beat red. "I always assumed you liked getting your butt kicked."

Whatever kind of smile that was turned to business. "Girls first."

She would have to work up that water octopus again but it would take time. She sent a blast of ocean barreling toward him, he deftly jumped back avoiding it. He illuminated his hands with fire. The emptiness she had felt from Aang was replaced with a competitive fascination. She would enjoy this next defeat.

Dodging and sweating like hell, Katara couldn't back on the offensive, she was forced to defend and deflect. The other day they were on her turf although she was next to the ocean, Zuko was much stronger as the sun rose. Not counting out the fact that the Fire Lord was the strongest fire bender in the world, she didn't have a snowball's chance in the Fire Nation.

"Give up yet?" Zuko was maintaining even breath. She knew he wouldn't give his all because somehow she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Katara answered him by snapping a water whip. Searching her mind for any moves that could secure this win. Caught off guard he slipped his foot under hers and threw her off balance. They tumbled into the sand.

He let out a little chuckle. "So sure about that win now?"

"Sparring isn't really supposed to be actual physical contact!" Katara was panting heavy from lack of breath and the sun baring down. Zuko propped himself on one arm next to her. Since Katara was her back, she didn't like him being above her, it almsot like he had the upper hand thus propping herself too.

They didn't say anything for a long while, letting the silence fill up the space between them. Katara really wanted to kiss Zuko but wasn't sure if she should or if he wanted to. She began to think maybe she should end it with Aang. Could she pick up the pieces with Zuko? Katara wanted to be honest with Aang and tell him the truth. But how could she tell Aang the truth when she didn't know what the truth was?

Katara reached out her arm and put her hand on his cheek. Hesitating before rubbing her thumb on smooth skin and slightly puckered skin. Could she love Zuko even though he's been hurt so many times? He looked back at her as if to look for an answer.

Lifting herself into a sitting position, "C' mon. Let's walk back."

Zuko stood up in compliance. They kept in pace with each other. Butterfly bees were welling up in Katara's gut. She moved her hand toward Zuko's but pulled it back before he looked down. They kept walking. Sinewy fingers intertwined with her own delicate digits. She let her linger in his for a moment and then took it back. It felt nice but it didn't feel right.

At the edge of the beach where the grass married the sand. She stopped walking. Zuko looked down at her, his expression revealing nothing. How could they be together considering everything that had happened? There was only one way to find out. Katara leaned up and paused halfway.

"Katara?" he breathed.

"I can't explain this." She tenderly pressed her lips onto his. He pressed back firmly. Before going any further. Lingering over his lips she said, "I need to know I can trust you."

He pulled back to look at her and nodded his head. He stayed there as she reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck bringing him closer to her. Letting go of her doubt giving reign to her feelings. All the butterfly bees had dropped their stingers as her nervousness dissolved. She kissed Zuko deeply, letting their lips crash over each other. The kiss felt whole compared to the hollow emptiness she felt last night. It felt right until she thought of Aang bringing all the worry back like scar that never healed.

Katara immediately retracted from Zuko. She felt confused all over again. Zuko leaned down again and she jerked back.

"What are you are doing?" Zuko looked mad but kept his tone calm and quiet.

"I don't think I can do this. I think we should forget this because-"

"Didn't you just ask if you could trust me?" Katara nodded in reply. "Then trust me"

Zuko took Katara's mouth for a last kiss. It was closed and although it was two sets of lips pressed against each other, it felt different, more final like sealing the deal on giving their affection the permission to kindle. It made Katara feel alive.

"Zuko. We need to keep this between us, okay?"

Katara opened her mouth to explain more but Zuko replied, "I get it."

Before releasing her hands he said more softly, "Can you meet tonight upstairs in my quarters?"

Katara pursed her lips, "I don't think so. No. Meet me here tomorrow. Same time."

"If this is going to be a secret then developing a pattern is not the way to do it," he refuted.

"Well how is it going to look if I just walk up? To Aang, Sokka? Toph won't keep her mouth shut and Suki will be baffled. Not to mention the staff! Meet me here tomorrow take it or leave it."

"Fine, don't be late." Zuko gave her hand a firm squeeze and walked off.

Katara looked up at the sky wondering what she was she getting herself into.


	6. Chapter 6 Creepy Uncle

**_Note__: _****Thank you so much for the favorites, the story alerts, and the reviews. It's been lovely. However I only seven reviews but I see five story alerts. Please review if you read this. As an author it makes me die a little inside that no one really reviews. (Okay, okay overdramatic) But seriously please review. If I don't get more reviews I won't upload until the next one until Sunday or Monday. Which means you'll have to wait for the best Zuko/Katara kiss in this story (well best kiss written so far) which is in a few chapters from now. Please review. And THANK YOU so much for reading :)**

A rush of ill ease and fluttering happiness pulsated through Katara. She felt free yet somehow she had built her own cage. Katara almost could accept that kissing Zuko was okay. That maybe they could be together. But she wasn't so sure about this lifetime. Katara couldn't shake thoughts of Aang from her mind. She'd never had a boyfriend. Aang was the closest thing to it. It wasn't like they were engaged but- But she knew they weren't over yet.

Katara took her time walking back, the sun slowly shrugged off the shroud of night and peeked over the horizon. It looked like someone showing half their face. People were like coins, only one side could show. Depending on how we land we will never be able to show ourselves completely, always veiled by concealment. Katara wondered if Zuko could ever show him his other side, the one he gave a glimpse of in the cave when they were trapped.

But Zuko still had Mai. The couples were set up so perfectly. Katara with Aang after years of flying all over the world to save it. She still couldn't see Aang as anything more than a close friend. He was just Aang, she couldn't believe that he could be her husband. Then Zuko was with Mai, two people who thrived on frustration and dissatisfaction. Both had grown up in the fire nation, familiar with each other customs and from noble families. I mean if there was a match made in Heaven it was them. The love had extinguished leaving them stuck in a comfortable familiarness. Will we all fall out of love eventually?

Katara's emotions were on a collision course, butting heads. Zuko was angry, arrogant, and had an air that made him seem like the world owed him something. She pondered if running a nation really did put you on that kind of power trip or if Zuko was just like that? But the way people wear their heart on their sleeve, Zuko wore a lesson on his face. A reminder that whispered that he wasn't good enough to the man that he only wanted approval from. It was unimaginable to live content and happy when one has been forced to deal with their pain and turmoil.

Maybe that was the crux, the pivot point. Katara was a healer but could something like that be fixed? Zuko's scar was something he had to heal himself. That kind of damage was more internal making the external inferior.

"Hey! There she is. What are you doing up this early? Where's everyone else?" Katara jumped as if she had been stuck with a pin. Sokka was walking straight at her. His voice shifted from buoyant to concerned. "Katara? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Good morning." Katara pasted on a mask of perk. "What are you doing up so early?"

Giving her the hairy eyeball, "I always get up this early."

Sokka folded his arms like he waiting for a answering reply.

"I was just practicing my bending. Got some water scrolls." Jerking her thumb toward the seaside, "And checking 'em out."

"Hmm. Yeah." Sokka paused for a second to process it. "Doesn't Zuko go out and practice? Like every morning?"

"He does?" Her voice squeaked. Damn. More firmly she said, "That's funny. 'Cause I didn't see him."

"Really? 'Cause I just saw him a half hour ago. What's going on with you? You seem." Sokka searched for the right word. "Fishy."

"Well, I was just practicing in the ocean. Ya know there's fish there, so that makes sense."

Sokka laughed a good chuckle throwing him his 'creepy uncle act.' "Aaah. That was a good one."

Katara walked forward taking the chance while Sokka was distracted.

"Katara?"

"Yeah, Sokka?"

"I just want you to be safe. Okay?"

"Okay. See ya." Katara turned quickly, forcing herself to walk slowly before Sokka's footsteps were out of earshot. As soon as she heard him turn the corner, Katara ran smack into Mai.


	7. Chapter 7 Caught Stealing Seal Jerky

**Maybe That note about the reviews was a bit much. I'm glad you're loving it Penguin Chagrin. And thanks anonymous person! :) Hope you guys like this one. It's all going to be great. Will upload Monday morning Eastern time. More like noon. Please review!**

"Hello Katara." Mai's tone was warmed to a chill like reverberating monotone. Her smile was genuine although closed, thin lips spead a crescent moon across her face. Mai seemed happy to be 'home.'

"Hi. I thought you were supposed to be coming home tomorrow?" Katara covered her shock with curiosity the facial expressions were close together but Katara actually forced herself to talk. Yeah, hi Mai. Nice to see you. I'm fine and so is your boyfriend who is also a good kisser.

"Yeah I was. But somehow we made it earlier and I wanted to surprise Zuko. Don't tell anybody I'm here yet." Mai was surprisingly talkative, Katara hadn't heard say more than a few words but that was always to make a snarky remark. Or when Mai was trying to defeat their gang during their travels.

Katara made a gesture of buttoning her lips. "Oh your secret's safe with me."

"Good." Katara started to step forward to wiggle herself away from Mai.

"Hey. Maybe later, you want to get the others together?" Mai seemed like she was trying to come off friendly but her words were stiff like her mouth forgot how to work. "To surprise Zuko all at once. He might like that."

"Yeah. Sure. Sorry but I gotta-"

"See you later," Mai said as Katara slowly started to ease herself away. Her last words made her stop mid escape. "Katara?"

"Yeah?" Giving a meek smile.

"Thanks." Mai looked her square in the face and smiled a real smile showing her teeth.

"No problem," she shrugged. Katara's alarm grew as she walked to breakfast.

Trudging into the sunroom, Toph and Aang were sitting eating fruit. Momo flew over head almost brushing her hair. Suki must have been off somewhere with Sokka.

"Hey. Where were you this morning?" Toph innocently asked. Aang was making a fruit mosaic on his plate.

"Practicing more bending. Those scrolls were harder than I thought." Katara scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh. Maybe you could show me later! You haven't taught me waterbending in forever," Aang excitedly said.

"Yeah. Sure. Listen." Katara leaned in. "Mai came today, early. I don't know why but she wants us to get everyone together to surprise Zuko."

"She was supposed to come in tomorrow," Toph restated. "I guess the love birds couldn't stay separated. What gives? Everyone is in love."

"Well that's not true-" Katara started. Aang shot her sideways glance.

"Yeah it is. You and Aang. Sokka and Suki. And then them." Toph crossed her arms as if to convey her exclusion. "I'm just glad I don't have someone mushing over me. That's all."

"Aang and I don't mush over each other," she said defensively.

Toph would have rolled her eyes if she could. "Whatever."

Moving the conversation away from an argument Aang said, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Getting everyone together to surprise Zuko," Katara whispered.

"Surprise Zuko with what?" Zuko had the most uncanny ability to pop out of nowhere it was really starting to get on Katara's nerves.

"With." Pulling words out thin air. "A beach bash. Ya know. Um. A bonfire. Scary stories. And-"

"Rockball," Toph enthusiastically said.

"Airball," Aang corrected.

They started to bicker but Katara continued on, "Just to get together and kick off the month of doing nothing."

"Who planned this?" Zuko's poker face couldn't hide his suspicion. Katara doubted he knew Mai was here but he wasn't stupid enough to deny instincts that detected bison crap.

"We all did. You musn't have been listening." Toph interjected and then under her breath she muttered, "Rockball."

"So tonight when the sun goes down," Aang beamed.

They all gave unwavering smiles as if they were caught stealing seal jerky.

"Okay." Zuko gave a particularly sharp glance toward Katara. Her head began to swim all over again.


	8. Chapter 8 Why

**Thanks for all the reviews and views! Every time I check the stats, my mouth falls open. I'm really grateful for all the readers/reviewers/ fellow Zutarians and everyone in between. As always please review. Say what you like, don't like or want to see more of! Will update tomorrow. This story is catching up with what I've got written so far so after the next two updates it'll be long. But worth it :) Thanks again. Please review!**

Zuko sat next to Katara opposite Toph. Simultaneously Aang stood up leaning over to kiss Katara on the cheek.

"Sokka told me to meet him after breakfast. So Katara we'll catch up on that waterbending later, right?"

"Hey. Don't forget to practice fire bending!" Zuko perking up.

"Oh yeah. We should work on that tomorrow. Alright bye." Aang walked out.

There was a good five minutes of silence between the Fire Lord, angry earthbender, and a girl with a bad migraine. Katara rubbed her temples. Toph rolled the fruit around on her plate. Zuko ate in silence.

"I'm going to go lay down. I don't feel so good," Katara placed her hands on the table pushing herself up. Toph and Zuko stood up at the same time. Zuko held her upper arm to help. Toph shot him a look.

"I got it, c'mon Katara," Toph insisted. Toph pulled Katara toward her.

"No." Zuko tightened his grip.

"Let go Princey Pants." Toph said.

"Guys! I'm fine. Both of you let go. I'm walking fine." Katara stalked out into the hall toward her room. She could hear them bickering.

"Whatever," Zuko called storming the other way.

"See you later, Princey Pants," Toph yelled back. She jogged lightly up to Katara falling in with her pace.

"What's up with you? And since when did you get headaches?"

"Toph."

"I didn't know Zuko knew how to help anyone but himself. Yeah, he helped with the invasion but that doesn't mean anything. Why are we still here?"

"Toph! Stop talking. I can barely think." Their steps made a muffled shuffling sound as they reached her room. Toph opened the door helping Katara in. Katara laid on the bed and Toph sat on the other side.

"Katara." Toph gently placed her hand on Katara's shoulder that faced away from her. "What's going on?

Katara breathed in deeply, "What do you mean?"

"You've been acting really weird." Toph ticked off reasons like reading a list, "You want to be by yourself a lot claiming to practice, you're not really eating, and you don't seem interested in anything. I don't get it. I know I'm blind but I'm not stupid."

"What?" Katara rolled over to look at Toph.

"Do you not want to be here anymore? I thought we were like a family." She pulled her knees to her chest. It was strange seeing Toph look vulnerable and like she could break. Katara forgot that Toph couldn't be tough all the time and that everyone had to let down their walls sometimes.

"Toph we are a family. I don't know why I've been acting this way. It's just. I don't know-" Katara said softly. She felt terrible that would make Toph feel that way like she didn't want them.

Toph sharply stated, "You do know. I just don't understand why you won't tell me."

Toph jumped up quickly, Katara said, "Toph. Stop. Just sit down, I'll tell you. "

"No. Tell me right now."

Katara bit her lip and mumbled, "I don't like Aang anymore."

Toph walked slowly over to the bed. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't like him like that. At first I did and it was nice. But now I don't. I don't know what happened." It almost felt good to tell someone, to rip open her heart and let Toph look inside. "I didn't tell you because I'm still not sure. I don't know what to do."

"You're not sure of what?"

Katara wasn't sure of how to answer. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She had tangled herself in her own explanation. "I know I don't like Aang but I'm just confused."

"Of?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders, then she remembered Toph couldn't see the gesture. They didn't talk for a few minutes processing it.

"I've never had a boyfriend before so I don't know either. You just have to tell him," Toph concluded. "Yeah, you gotta tell him. Maybe Suki could help. Ya know she could tell you what to do."

"No! You can't tell anyone about this," Katara said too forcifully. A silence fell between them helping to rebuild the walls around their vulnerability. Katara couldn't break Aang's heart even if it meant smashing her own.

"Alright Katara," Toph replied. "I'll be back later to get you for that stupid beach thing. I don't know why Mai would want us there. She never liked us or why she would think Princey Pants would like that. Zuko is never happy. Whatever it'll be fun. Bye."

"Thanks Toph," Katara called as the door clicked. She heard 'yup' from the other side of it.

Katara wanted to cry. She hadn't cried in a long time. Hot tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to blink them back. How was she supposed to break it off with Aang? Mai was back. It would have been nice to sort things out first but everything was happened so fast. it felt a little easier now that Toph knew but it was almost like lying. Telling Toph only half, Katara felt ashamed like she cheated.

A soft knock at the door cut Katara's sniffling short. She wiped her nose and eyes on her pillow which was soaked from sobbing. The door opened and was carefully shut behind the person. The room was dim and light peeked out from the curtains in slivers.

"Who's there?" Katara called out.

"it's only me," Zuko answered. "I wanted to know if you were okay."

"No," Katara hid her face on the clean side of her pillow. He looked dumbstruck caught off guard by her reply. His face was knit with concentration searching for the right response. Zuko opted to say nothing. He sat on the bed put his hand on her back, lightly rubbing it to comfort her.

"Why are you doing this?" Katara bleakly asked.

"Doing what?"

"Why do you like me? Why did you kiss me? What are we doing? You know we can never be together or it'll even work out. I mean what's the catch. Why are you here?" Katara grew anfry and resentful. She rubbed her eyes sitting up forcing him to take his hand back. "It doesn't make sense."

Zuko stared back at Katara, hands folded neatly in his lap. "I'm here to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Zuko looked away, slightly toward the window. Light illuminated the good side of his face throwing his scar in shadow. Katara's eyes still glittered with frustration.

"Well?"

Turning back and looking her straight in the face. "It just kinda happened."

"What exactly 'happened?'"

"I just like you okay?" Zuko exasperated crossing his arms.

"No. It's not okay!" Katara fired back. "We're both with two other people. What made you think this would be a good idea?"

Zuko glared back at her. Katara couldn't look at him anymore. She laid back down and curled into a ball facing away from him. She didn't want him to leave but didn't want to be near him. Her face felt puffy and her throat felt tight. She unfolded herself and walked to the window.

She looked out where curtains fell short of meeting. The window was open pushing the fabric back as a warm breeze brushed her face. It was beautiful in the Fire Nation. The trees were green and the sun was always shining. But it was still a broken place full of fear and hatred. It was like Zuko, damaged yet somewhere he had a heart that barely beat.

He walked up behind her. Katara quickly pawed her eyes to wipe the fresh tears.

"Look at me." He must have been ten inches behind her. Zuko said more firmly, "Look at me."

"You need to look at yourself and go on with your own life. You need to leave." Katara couldn't be near him anymore. She turned around and walked over to the door opening it. She curtisied and motioned him to go. Zuko took quick strides and forced the door shut.

"I asked you to look at me." His eyes were livid and his mouth was pursed making his jaw stick out. Zuko was inches away from Katara.

"There's a difference between asking and telling! I'm looking at you now. What do you want?" katara pushed him in the chest. Zuko pushed her back, Katara's head thumped the wall. Enraged she slapped him in the face.

"I'm sorry. Zuko. I'm so sorry," Katara implored. She put her hand on his cheek. Focusing she drew some water out of the humid air, bending it to his face. Zuko wouldn't look at her. When she was done he muttered thanks and stepped toward the door. Katara put herself in front of it.

"Zuko, what were you going to say?" Katara asked gently.

He looked at her, something in his eyes made her cringe with shame. "That you can't help who you fall in love with."

Love? How could he love her when he didn't even know her. Katara swallowed her guilt and decided to make up for it. "Can you just stay with me? For a little while."

"Katara."

"Please? Just for a little bit." Zuko nodded. She took his hand strolling over to the bed. She sat down on one side and patted the bed next to her.

"You should lay down and rest."

"I feel fine. I'm fine." The way he looked at her she figured it was the least she could do as long as there was no funny business.

Zuko stood up when Katara stretched out. She reached for his hand, "I thought you were going to stay with me."

Walking over to the other side he laid down. Zuko snuggled up to Katara putting his arm over her. She fit her arm to his hand. After a while she fell asleep. But she didn't know Zuko never even shut his eyes and that he was thinking the same thought: Why?


	9. Chapter 9 Good Bye

**I couldn't wait to post this. You guys deserved this today. It's a shorty with a punch. Please review. tell me what you think of the _ and whether you liked it or not.**

Blinking her eyes open, Katara wondered how long she had slept. Fidgeting and stretching Katara felt something behind her. She looked down and saw a tan arm around her waist. Turning slowly she discovered that Zuko was dozing quietly next to her. At first she was alarmed until she remembered before.

Katara felt shame wash over her again, she felt bad for hitting Zuko and lying to Toph. It was wrong. She clenched her eyes shut pushing the memories away. Looking back at Zuko, he looked peaceful. His face had a softness about it and some hair had come out of his top know falling into his eyes. Zuko looked almost like another person showing the left side of his face.

She gently placed her hand on his back. Zuko immediately sat up kneeling, his hands raised. A wide smile spread across Katara's face as she started to chuckle.

"That wasn't funny," Zuko muttered sleepily; sinking back onto the bed.

"Yes it was," Katara laughed.

He rolled over and shot her a look.

Katara suppressed a smile. Zuko got off the bed and stretched, his robes were wrinkled as he stretched his arms up.

"How long were we asleep?" Katara mindlessly asked. Zuko peeked out of the curtains.

"About an hour. You ready for this 'shindig?'" Zuko was back to his old self. Aloof with arrogant indifference.

"I guess." Katara was feeling those butterfly bees again. The good rush of attraction mixed with the dragging feeling of regret. "Well. I need to get ready. So."

"Yeah. Right. Okay." Zuko walking over to Katara.

"Alright," nodding her head. Zuko was so close she could feel his breath tickling the loose strands of hair.

Zuko leaned down and then stopped, looking Katara in the eye almost asking permission. Their lips met in the tense air for a quick smooch. It was awkward yet inviting. Katara parted her lips slightly. Zuko drew back.

"See you later."

Katara squeaked out, "Bye."


	10. Chapter 10 Sugar Queen Butts Heads

**Okay this is it for a while. My update days will be Sundays in the morning. I'll update weekly. I've caught up to what I've already written. The next scene after this I'm going to work really hard to be awesome. It's a huge scene. Show some love & review please. Let me know if Toph is hit or miss in this scene. I write what I would enjoy and I liked it. But I'd love to hear what you guys think. Thank you so much for reading!**

Giddy from his parting kiss, Katara flopped on the bed. She rolled over to Zuko's pillow and nuzzled her face in it just savoring the last traces. Laying their for a good five minutes, her glee deflated when she snapped back to reality. Mai was back. She kissed another girl's man. Great while she 'ran' around on Aang. She chewed on her lip.

Toph opened the door.

"Alright. I don't know what's been going on with you. You've been acting weird and I'm not playing games like we did before." She seemed pissed. Katara wasn't sure what to say. Instead of answering, she got up to close the door.

"Katara. I told you we're not pla-"

"I kissed Zuko."

"Ha. Yeah right!"Katara wouldn't look at Toph. "Yeah and I kissed Momo. I know I'm blind. But c'mon."

Katara looked up and shrugged her shoulders, "What do you want me to say? "

"You." Katara nodded. "Kissed Zuko?"

"Well-"

"I don't believe this!" Toph screeched. "When did this happen? Where was I? Have you two?"

"No!" Katara screeched back. "I would never."

"Yeah well how can I believe you? You've been lying to our faces! It started that day you went to 'practice'." Bending her fingers for emphasis. "I knew you were lying. I could feel it. But no for once I kept my mouth shut. I knew it."

"You knew I kissed Zuko?" Katara felt like she had stuck her foot in her mouth. The thought that she couldn't decide which was worse: telling Toph or continue lying; made her heart fall into her stomach.

"No! I knew you were lying." Toph was livid. She was pacing gesturing wildly. Toph masked her feelings with noise and bite. But Katara could see she had really hurt Toph.

"I never meant to lie! It just happened!" Katara felt bad but she still felt like she needed to defend herself. "And I was 'practicing!' I just wanted to be alone was all!"

"Yeah. I believe you. Yup. I got you loud and clear!" Then Toph said more quietly, "And Aang? What about Aang?"

"I'm working on it! Look! Can I just explain without you jumping down my throat?"

"Figures," Toph muttered. "Yeah. Say whatever you want. You've been doing that anyways."

Katara bit back nasty remarks and said through clenched teeth, "I was practicing. I found this secluded spring. And he just waltzed in. I know it's his'palace.' But out of nowhere. He came in. I tried to leave-"

"Whaddya mean 'try?' You either do something or you-"

"Toph! Just let me talk!" Toph folded her arms in reply. "Alright. I don't exactly remember what happened. But I bended him into the water. Like I wrapped a water whip around his ankle. And he fell in. But he didn't come up for a while. So I looked down into the pool and he popped up dragging me in too. I couldn't get away. He was so strong- "

"Give me a break," She said under her breath.

"Toph."

"Fine. Fine. His muscles were awesome, yeah? Then what happened?"

"Well we came up. And he was really close. Then he kissed me. At first it was nice. Then-"

"Spare me the details."

"Okay. You need to shut up. Stop interrupting!" Katara was so mad that she couldn't be quiet for five minutes. "Okay. Then I ran away. And again he. Found me. We had an argument. And again there were instances that we kept meeting. That night I couldn't sleep. There was this great moon outside. I go to bend, the sun rises. Here he comes. And then we. Kissed again. Then Sokka."

"Wait what's Sokka have to do with this?" A good silent minute. "Fine. Shutting up."

"So I'm walking back and Sokka scares the crap out of me. He's questioning me. And I have to smile and pretend I'm not doing anything wrong. And it was so close to being busted. The worst part is I don't know how to tell Aang."

"You're going to end it?"

"I think so. At first I kinda liked Aang. But then I didn't really feel anything. When he kissed me, it was just that. Kissing. I didn't feel anything. Nothing. Caput. But when I kissed Zuko it was like-"

"Okay. Okay. I got it. You like him. So what are you going to tell Aang?" Toph sounded like she was finally understanding albeit she was still apprehensive.

"I don't know," Katara quietly said.

"Well, Sugar Queen," Toph walked over and tried to put her arm around Katara's shoulders despite how short she was. "It seems like you got your work cut out. C'mon why don't you make splashies while I whoop Aang at rock ball? It'll be fun."

"Yeah," Katara said.

"C'mon, we've been in deeper bison crap than this. It'll be fine."

"I hope so."


	11. Chapter 11 The Beach

June 11, 2012

"Okay I'll get the blankets," Suki chirped.

"No everyone should get their own,"Mai contended.

"It's fine." Suki walked off.

"I brought the fishing net!" Sokka held up the woven ropes.

"Sokka. We could just bend the fish out of the water," Aang laughed.

"Whatever." Sokka threw up his hand walked down toward the beach with his net dragging behind him. Everyone wore short robes and sleeveless tops. Toph was practicing sand bending while Mai made sure everyone had what they needed. Sokka was halfway across the beach spreading out the blankets that Suki had brought. She could hear Momo overhead teasing the birds. She was pretty sure one tried to bite him when he landed in Mai's hair.

"Ugh. What is that!" Mai grabbed at Momo as he dodged her hands while the bird still terrorized him. He leapt off in a mad dash to find Appa. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing," Toph replied still grinning from ear to ear.

"C'mon Toph, let's help Suki set up," said Katara.

"Nah, I'm guna go bury Sokka, he won't know what's coming," Toph grinned.

"Fine." Katara started walking off toward the beach blankets. She felt weird being around Mai and she felt even more on edge around Toph because she knew. Katara was afraid either of them would let it slip. Or worse the gang would be able to figure it out. She decided she would stay far away from Zuko, they would never become a couple anyway. But she couldn't help to think what it would be like to be Fire Lady.

"Hey Katara! Can you bring me that basket with the plates in it?" Suki was dressed in a pinkish wrap top with matching cut off pants, her hair had grown slightly past her shoulders.

"Yeah sure."

"I can't believe there's only three weeks left until we all go our separate ways. It's exciting and kind of heart breaking at the same time." Suki was strategically staking torches in the sand for when it became darker. The sun wouldn't set until nine o clock. Katara pressed her lips together, she had so much to say but couldn't say it. "I mean we all just got together with no down time. It's crazy, then we all have to split up again. It's not fair. But I think what I'm going to do is go back to Kyoshi Island for a week then meet up with Sokka in Ba Sing Se. Then we'll go to the North Pole together."

Suki sighed but it was more with bliss than anguish. Katara felt a pang of jealousy that she had someone who she could openly love. Then Katara felt the guilt crawl up since her predicament was her own doing, maybe she should just stick with Aang. It seemed like the right thing to do. But it didn't feel right.

"Katara?" Suki asked loudly.

"Hmm, what?" Katara bit the inside of her cheek. Way to be smooth.

"I just asked, 'What are you and Aang going to do?' You know at the end of the month?" Suki smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Katara's stomach knotted up, afraid that Suki might be wary that something wasn't quite right.

"Oh, well. We haven't decided. He might stay here or go to Ba Sing Se with Toph since it needs the most repair. I really want to go to the South Pole. I need to see Gran Gran and be somewhere where I'm not always so sweaty. I mean I feel like I'm cooking."

Suki's eyes warmed again and they animatedly talked about the weather. Crisis diverted... for now.

Katara saw Mai walking over to them and looked for Toph or Sokka. Sokka was fishing far to the left with Aang & Toph. Katara start walking their way, trying to make a quick escape. It would be awkward enough later to see her and Zuko together.

"Hey Suki, hi Katara." Mai smiled showing her teeth trying to be friendly. It was a nice smile but somehow disconcerting on Mai. "Do you two need any help?"

Katara was about to say she was going but Suki chimed in, "Actually yeah, you can help Katara peel the corn?"

Well thanks, Suki, for being a team player. This was just great.

"Uhhh yeah sure we can do that," Mai showed that smile again. "So how do you 'peel' corn?"

"You grab a bunch of the leave and pull down to the bottom, kind of like peeling a banana." Katara demonstrated.

"Oh. Why doesn't the kitchen just do this?" Mai asked.

"Becuase it's just easier if we do it ourselves," Suki replied.

"Well, no it's-" Mai began. then quickly said, "Yeah you're right."

Mai seemed like she was trying hard to fit in with them like she wasn't herself. She seemed stand-offish.

Suki tried to break the tension, "So how are you and Zuko doing? Any plans of a wedding? You two have been together for a while now."

"Umm. No. We've been fine." The way Mai said it seemed forced like she was caught somewhere between a lie and the truth. The she genuinely said, "Neither of us are ready for a wedding."

"Oh well. That's alright. As long as of both you know where you two are in your relationship then that's great." Mai pursed her lips when Suki said that last part. Suki continued, "Since we're on the subject. I didn't want to tell anyone to bring bad luck or jinx it. But I think Sokka is going to propose!"

"Oh my gosh! That's great Suki! When will the wedding be-" Katara started excitedly.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone. I only told you two."

"Secret's safe with me," Mai said in her normal sulky voice. She added, "Congrats."

"Thanks fingers crossed."

The three were quiet for the rest of the time. Sokka, Aang, and Toph trudged up from the waves. Their calves were plastered with sand and their faces looked slightly burned as the sun was starting to make its way over to the west. Judging from its location it was about six thirty.

"Hi," Sokka kissed Suki's cheek.

"You got your butt whooped. Admit it," Aang smiled at Toph.

"Shut it Twinkle Toes or I'll really show you how to whoop butt," Toph plopped on the blanket and crossed her arms.

Aang sat next to Katara, he explained, "She's just mad because she was beat at sand ball."

"Oh wow. Didn't think that could happen," Katara chuckled. Aang looked down at the sand.

Looking up with less cheer, he asked, "So how was your day?"

Toph's shoulders stiffened for a brief moment. Katara replied, "Uneventful. Just hung out with Toph all day."

"Oh. Cool. Hey Mai, when's Zuko coming?"

"He should be here soon."

Sokka asked, "Did he know you were coming?"

Mai simply said, "No. I thought it'd be better if I surprised him."

"Oh I bet he'll be real happy when he sees you," Suki winked. Sokka looked puzzled at that exchange.

Sokka helped Suki set up the fire pit with firewood that Aang and Toph had gathered. Aang lit it with firebending. Suki started by roasting the corn that the girls had peeled previously.

"Hey everybody." Zuko had appeared out of nowhere wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black pants. Katara tried not to focus on his muscled arms. Everyone said hello. "Mai, I thought you were coming back in a week. "

"Hi. I decided to come back early," Mai smiled and walked over to hug him. Katara heard him say, 'I missed you.' As Mai pulled back, Zuko leaned in to kiss her but she quickly kissed him on the cheek instead. Katara wondered why Mai cut the embrace short if they hadn't seen each other in so long.


End file.
